


Something Good

by Got7hearts



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crossdressing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Nasty Smut, Smut, blowjob, stripper!mark, teacher!Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Got7hearts/pseuds/Got7hearts
Summary: Jackson just got his first teaching job shortly after coming out of university and ends up in a strip club to celebrate. But he's in for a ride, literally, when he's seduced by the club's most popular performer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. Surprise. It's terrible. Also a surprise, well no not really.

Jackson finally gets, what he guesses should be his dream job, a little after finishing university and what does Jaebum suggest to celebrate?

“You want to take me to a strip club?” Jackson chuckles, not that he’s totally against it, it just seems like something a little too risky for a teacher to be doing. Especially after just nailing his first teaching job. “Well I wouldn’t call it a strip club, it's a little more classy.” Jaebum rolls his eyes.

“I think any place where you sit in front of a stage and watch boys strip is called a strip club.” Jackson replies matter-of-factly making Jaebum roll his eyes harder. “But yeah, why not. Maybe I’ll get laid too.” he laughs.

“Maybe. But I think you’ll really like this one performer. He’s your type.” he takes another sip of his drink Jackson had offered him upon entering his apartment. “I don’t have a type.” Jackson says before sprawling his limbs across his friend’s lap.

“Yes, you do and he’s it.” Jaebum says as he pushes the other boy’s legs off his lap. “What does he look like?” he asks.

“You’ll see.” is the only reply he can get out of Jaebum for the rest of the day when he further tries to question him about this mysterious performer. But he can’t help to admit the suspense is making this night all the more interesting.

 

When they finally get to the club that night Jackson takes note that it's much cleaner than he thought it would be. It wasn’t his first time in a strip club and every single one he had been to smelled like sweat and sex and was grimy from corner to corner. But this was definitely a little more upscale than anything he had previously experienced, so maybe Jaebum was right.

Jackson paced after Jaebum as he made his way over to his favorite spot in the club. “I see you must come here a lot.” the younger boy teased as he sat down next to him, almost directly in front of the stage. “Shut up Jackson and just enjoy yourself.” Jaebum sighed.

“I actually already missed my favorite thanks to you.” Jackson had definitely taken a little longer to get ready for the night than usual. He figured it's his first time out in a while and he wanted to look good which makes him feel good.

“Who’s your favorite?” Jackson pries.

“Shut up. Yours is coming on now.” Jaebum nudges him and Jackson’s and everyone else’s attention immediately turns to the stage which has now dimmed, the once bright lights down, signally the entrance of the next performer. Jackson can definitely see that whoever this boy is everyone has been waiting all night to see him because not a soul is focusing anywhere else but on the stage.

A few nail biting moments later and Jackson figures out why, as the prettiest human being he’s ever seen finally graces the stage, his hair is a bubblegum shade of pink, almost the same as his lush lips, his body slender but well-toned in all the right places, and honestly Jackson doesn’t even know if he’s breathing anymore. Because what tops it all off is that, this performer is wearing a skirt that hugs his hips perfectly, a pristine white button-up shirt, and Jackson chokes as his eyes makes their way to the garter belt fastened across his thighs onto his knee-high stockings.

“You ok there buddy.” Jaebum chuckles and Jackson thinks he can hear him through the whooping and yelling for the boy but his mind is blank and his body is frozen in place when the show begins.

The pink haired boy is moving his pretty hands over his body seductively as he dances to the mid-tempo music playing in the background, that Jackson couldn’t hear even if he wanted to. His heart sinks when the boy starts to play with the hem of his skirt as he sways his hips around, giving the crowd a teasing smile. The smile Jackson is sure he wants to be the last thing he sees before he dies. His teeth are so perfect, the only thing he can think about is how much he needs him to bite the shit out of him.

“Fuck.” he breathes out loud when the performing boy has undone the last button on his shirt and he gets on his knees, closing and spreading his legs back open over and over until Jackson is sure his dick will burst through his jeans any minute now. The more his skirt rides up his thigh, giving a peek at what he swears are pink panties the more he wants to run to the bathroom.

When the boy starts making his way around the stage occasionally giving light touches and blowing kisses to some of the men in the crowd Jackson feels like the room is spinning, his throat drying and heart pounding when he finally makes his way over to his side of the stage and Jackson swears the boy locks eyes with him out of everyone in the crowd.

The pink haired boys gives him a lip-biting smile before he comes out into the seats and sits directly on Jackson’s lap.

“Well!” Jaebum is laughing but the only thing Jackson can hear is the blood rushing in his ears. He wants to touch so bad but he knows he shouldn’t, he smells like cherries and his hips are r _ olling rolling rolling  _ against his dick and he’s pretty positive he’s came already. The boy looks back at him, smirking before getting up to prance around the stage, finishing up his performance.

After the final performance was over, Jackson doesn’t know if he’s alive or dead. He doesn’t know if he’s just a walking shell of what he once was before that pink haired boy appeared.

“Who. Was. That?” is all he can get out as he sits at the bar contemplating his life and all the events leading up to this moment.

“I knew you’d like him. I knew it and he definitely liked you too. He’s never given a lap dance before..” Jaebum observed.

“What!? Really? Ok but who was it.”

“His name is…” Jaebum starts before he gets cut off, “Hey don’t go around telling people my name Jaebum.” Jackson’s head snaps toward the voice and everything he thought he had to say gets caught in his throat because there he is, the light of his life.

“Yeah yeah, where’s Jinyoung?” he murmurs.

“So rude. I don’t even get a hi, just where is Jinyoung. You didn’t even introduce me to your friend here.” he huffs, crossing his arms.  _ So he can be cute too huh? _

“First off you just told me NOT to introduce you and second I think you and my friend here are very well acquainted already.” Jaebum quips back before taking a sip of his drink.

“Whatever. Anyway,” the boy turns to Jackson and he doesn’t know what to do so he just sits there with a blush burning across his face, “hi…” the pink haired boy greets him shyly.

_ He’s so cute. _

“Hi...I’m Jackson.”

“Jackson….Cute. Thanks for having fun with me, for coming.” he smiles.

“Oh I think he literally came.” Jaebum teases earning himself a smack on the arm from Jackson, “Would you shut up.”

“I think he’s just grumpy because Jinyoung went home early tonight.” the boy teases back, laughing and his laugh cute too. Jackson could listen to it for the rest of his life.

“He left!? Well there’s no point in being here anymore. See ya.” Jackson doesn’t think he’s serious until he’s getting up out of his chair to leave.

“You’re leaving?” Jackson gawks.

“Uh yeah Jinyoung isn’t even here besides Yien will take care of you.” Jaebum laughs before walking away.

“Yien?” Jackson whispers.

“Yeah that’s my name.” Yien giggles.

“And I mean, I can  _ really  _ take care of you if you want.” he continues, biting his lip, batting his pretty eyelashes and Jackson could be stupid but if he’s saying what he thinks he’s saying then he would be a complete idiot to turn him down.

“Uh what.” he stutters.

“I want you to fuck me, like tonight.” he says bluntly and all Jackson can do is stare wide-eyed, who would’ve thought this seemingly innocent, although clearly not, boy could have such a dirty mouth. “I mean, ok but you have to keep the skirt, panties, stockings and garter on.” because two can play at being dirty.

“Whatever you want sir. Just take me home.” he giggles.

 

Jackson doesn’t know how he got here, how he got to his couch with a beautiful boy dressed in school girl attire but the universe must  _ really really _ love him tonight. Because Yien is straddling his thighs and whining into his mouth, his tongue dancing around hungrily as he grinds down against Jackson’s crotch.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Yien breathes out after they part for air. “I’m glad you think so...because you’re literally the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.” he replies making the other giggle again. He’s resting his forehead against Jackson’s, the air between them hot and sticky.

“Let’s not get too sappy mister. I just want an A.” he giggles some more. He’s a giggling mess actually and Jackson loves it, the sound making him want the smaller boy even more.

“Well show me what you can do for it.”

“Oh. Yes sir.”

And after that he eventually loses his shirt, pants and everything in between. Once he's done with working on his mouth, Yien is pulling his panties to the side and slicking his fingers up and prepping himself, slipping them in and out right above Jackson’s hard and swelling dick before sitting down on it, his tight hole swallowing it completely. The breath hitching in both their throats from the sudden sensation.

Yien arches his back, pressing his body into Jackson’s before he starts lifting himself up and down off his cock earning himself a loud groan from the man below him. Jackson grips onto his hips with one hand and his thigh with the other, slipping it up his skirt a little.

“You feel so fucking good Yien.” Jackson growls against his neck before biting sucking at it, leaving a blossoming mark.

“No. Your dick...mmm..” he tries getting a sentence out before Jackson slides down against the sofa a bit and starts thrusting up into him, hard and fast. “Fuck...Jackson!” he cries out, the strong hands gripping his hips and thigh pressing harder into his skin as he fucks up into him.

Yien places his palms on Jackson’s chest as he tries to take back some of the control, pushing himself down onto his throbbing dick to meet his thrusts. They’re so in-sync and Yien is making all the perfect sounds that Jackson thinks this just might be the best sex he’s had yet and he’s had a lot of sex.

Jackson’s eyes are rolling back as Yien fucks down onto him, his back bowing, willingly taking more and more deeper inside. He gasps sharply when Jackson grips and smacks his ass with so much force one of his garters pops against his thigh.

“Yien..I’m going to cum if you keep…” Jackson groans as he bounces faster in his lap in response but he’s cut off when the other boy completely stops and gets up from his straddling position.

“What the fu-” he starts in a daze and confused as to why the best feeling he’s ever felt suddenly stopped but he doesn’t care and his eyes are rolling back to the furthest corner of his skull when Yien’s hot, wet, mouth is wrapping around his dick.

He pulls it back out and swirls his tongue around the tip, licking the underside before telling him, “how about you fuck my face until you cum.” and Jackson almost chokes when he isn’t even the one with the dick in his throat. And oh fuck is his dick in Yien’s throat, which is tight and willing, signally that there’s no gag reflex to be found.

“Holy shit.” Jackson gasps before slipping his fingers through Yien’s hair, anchoring his head in his lap as he starts thrusting his dick in and out of his throat. “Fuck….Is this even real.” 

Yien whines and moans around him as his thrusts pick up, spit dripping from his pretty lips, his eyeliner watering down his cheeks a little. “Look at me Yien. You’re so pretty like this.” Jackson growls, the pink-haired boy locking eyes with him as he lets him fuck into his mouth and down his throat.

“Mmmm…” he moaned, sending vibrations around Jackson twitching dick, which tells him that he’s about to cum.

“Are you ready princess?”

His pretty sparkling eyes gives him all the answers he needs before he’s spurting his cum, warm and thick down his throat. There’s no coughing, gagging, or choking and Jackson gets one last thrust while he’s still cumming before he pulls out completely. Yien instantly pushing his cum back up to play with it in his mouth, swirling it around with his tongue before swallowing every drop.

“Fuck……” Jackson marveled.

“So where’s my A sir?” Yien giggles, staring up at him with a dangerous look in his eye and fuck is he gorgeous on his knees.

“Let me help you first.” Jackson insists, he can’t be an asshole and just take without giving.

“No need for that.” Yien finally gets up, lifting his skirt to show that he came all over himself in the process. “Oh.” is all Jackson can say before he’s getting up to get a towel for the boy.

After cleaning up his face he picks him up and carries him to his bed where he proceeds to cuddle him.

“I’m not sure if you’re into this kind of thing but you’re really cute and you just let me fuck your face soooo a little cuddling is the least I can offer.” Jackson laughs.

“I like cuddling and you’re warm as fuck.” Yien smiles, making circles on the other man’s toned chest with his fingers.

“Damn, how can you be so adorable yet so nasty?” he laughs. “Hey I’m not nasty, I’m innocent, I’ll have you know you’re an exception, I never do this for customers. But don't get comfortable buddy.” he huffs and nips at his skin. “Innocent my ass. And hey you brat don’t bite me or I’ll kick you out.”

“Sure you will.” he says before snuggling closer against his chest, his eyelids fluttering shut.

 

The next morning Mark makes sure he gets the fuck out of this guy’s bed because it gets really awkward when he tells him he has run for school. Yes, school which Mark is pretty sure he’ll be late for because he has to race to his own apartment, change and then head there.

He’s already managed to safely escape the handsome man’s apartment without waking him and he’s also managed to make his way home and change, somehow getting a shower in there somewhere. He’ll be damned if he’s going to school with what he’s sure is dried cum on his body.

He slips into class just as the first bell rings and slings his body into his usual seat next to his other friend besides Jinyoung, Bam Bam, and he’s usually sandwiched in between the two. Only he’s pretty sure Jinyoung and Jaebum found each other again last night and he’s choking on his dick somewhere.

“Well good morning to you too. Did you hear we have a new teacher? Old one couldn’t fucking take it and quit in the middle of the school year.” Bam Bam starts his morning gossip, fixing his hair in a mirror perched on his desk, always in constant need to look good.

“Yeah yeah. Who cares honestly.” Mark rolls his eyes, sighing and getting his life together before this, apparently, new teacher arrives.

“Well of course you wouldn’t care. You’re practically glowing, heard you got some old guy’s dick last night.” Bam Bam laughs.

“First off he wasn’t old. Well he’s older than us but, he was so fucking ho-” Mark tries to explain but is thinking that he’s seeing things when a very familiar figure enters the room. And maybe the room just got ten times hotter, he doesn’t know but what he does know is he needs to get out fast because standing directly in front of his class is,

“Good morning, my name is Jackson Wang, you can call me Jackson, Mr. Wang whatever but I’ll be your new homeroom teacher for the rest of your senior year. So, let’s get to know each other.”

  
_ Holy shit. _

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist woop. Anyway I just really missed you guys and I wanted to write this shit fest SO bad. Mark is such a bad boy omg. Save Jackson. What's going to happen.


End file.
